


Bed of Thieves

by saladfingers



Series: Kim the Petty Criminal [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/F, Pre-Slash, Street Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Kim and Ron steal a tree for Christmas





	Bed of Thieves

Kim and Ron are nineteen-year-old vandals. They’ve been close friends since they were ten. Ron had been put up for adoption, and Kim had run away after being overshadowed by her younger, gifted brothers. It’s nearing Christmas, and the two are searching for a way to spruce up an old apartment they’ve claimed as their own.

The teenagers have been living in shelters and on the streets. A woman named Amy had been brewing up a “chemistry set” in her apartment, but she had to vacate quickly. The smoky housing is kept the way she left it overnight. Kim and Ron had met her in the alley, settling her belongings in the trunk of a car. The teenagers had her pay for their silence by giving them rent money for the next month.

With recycled decorations giving this Christmas a nice twist, Kim wants something that spells out ‘king and queen of Middleton.’ They aren’t sure how long they’re staying in this city, as they only stayed in Madison for two weeks. Finding a very spruced tree in the back of a forest green pickup truck, Kim concocts a plan.

“Look. You go in there and seduce whoever looks like drives this. I’m getting the tree.”

“Want me to call Rufus?”

Rufus is a slightly heavy-set man, a high school dropout. He generally eats a lot, but it’s always on Kim and Ron. Or they dine and dash. Either way, he never pays for food, hygiene, shelter – nothing. He’s very muscular and doesn’t ask a lot of questions.

“Nah, he’s at least ten minutes away. C’mon, Ron.”

“Yes, my queen.” The blonde nods with a soft smirk.

Ron goes inside and finds two customers. Clueless on who owns the truck, he stereotypically flirts with the pale woman in the green sleek sweater and jeans – rather than the blonde in the baby blue dress. He only hopes he has the right girl. Outside, Kim lifts the cover and slowly tilts the tree out of the bed. Once it teeters out, she drags it into the backseat of a nearby clunker that she easily hotwires. A quick double honk lets Ron know she’s ready. However, Ron’s moves did _not_ work out, and a pair of green eyes watch him leave.


End file.
